


love heals

by Katiaa



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiaa/pseuds/Katiaa
Summary: One shot about how the day of Will's death could've unfolded. McHart. Feels. Pain. 🖤





	love heals

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might know me from ff.net, but I decided to give AO3 a try, so let's go xx

Not a lot of things bothered Kurt. He didn't mind traveling for work, as long as it went alongside his values, he didn't mind any food, and he went along pretty much any situation, knowing there was always a solution in the end. But what he did care about was progress and that was clearly not what was happening here. He had been in California for almost a week now, preparing for trial, and today was his second day testifying, in a case that didn't seem to be going any further. He knew it was the lawyer's job, as well as the judge's, to find an agreement, but sometimes he wished they would just settle. He believed in justice, but sometimes justice didn't seem to be right. It was lunch time and they were preparing for the afternoon, where Kurt would explain how their client couldn't have possibly shot the gun they accused him for.

"Witness prep went well and that's not your first trial. You know how it works and that's why we hired you. You're one of the bests, you have the equipement and the knowledge to prove them wrong, so just answer what they ask you and we'll take care of the rest", said one of the lawyers.

"Yes sir", answered Kurt.

"Oh my god", exclaimed the other lawyer, siitting across from them at the table, not paying attention at what they were talking about. "Guys, there was a shooting at the Chicago court house".

Kurt's heart sanked in his chest. He suddently felt like he was trapped on his chair, his legs felt numb and his heart was beating too fast.

"What?", he managed to ask, searching for his phone.

"I don't know, a man was apparently shot. They evacuated an hour ago".

"Who? Only a man?", asked Kurt, who tried to remain calm.

"I'm not sure they revealed - ah. Hold on".

Looking through his phone, the man seemed to find what he was looking for.

"Oh shit. It's Will Gardner. We worked with him on a case like three years ago, Joe!", the man continued, addressing himself to the other lawyer.

Swallowing, Kurt rose from his seat, grabbed his jacket and looked at his phone, trying to see if Diane sent him a text or anything. Nothing. He prayed that she was alright, but he knew that if something had happened to Will, she would be a mess. And obviously, she would try keeping it all inside.

"I'm sorry, I have to go".

The two lawyers looked at him intrigued.

"Where?", asked said Joe.

"Out".

"You can't just -"

"Look", interrupted Kurt. "My wife is out there and I'm not going to wait to find out how she's doing. Call it family emergency, whatever, I have to go".

And without giving any further explanation, he was out the door, reaching for a cab that would bring him to the hotel. After putting all of his stuff in his bag, not that he brought much anyway, he left the hotel in order to find a new cab that would lead him to the airport. No matter whar happened, he was on the next plane going home.

°°°  
Sitting at her desk, Diane reflected on what she probably qualified the worst day of her life. What started as an usual day ended up being tragic and she simply felt empty. She had ignored her phone all day, dealing with what had to be dealed with in the immediate future. She knew she should update some people, but she didn't feel strong enough to tell people that she was alright. She might have been well physically, but she was definitely not alright. Her bestfriend had just died. It was sad. It was unfair. And it made her sick. She almost felt bad for not answering, but truth is, the only person she wanted to update was miles away from her and she couldn't do anything about it. Sighing, she still looked for her phone to send him a text. She was not okay, but he at least deserved to know that she was not injured. Seeing how many emails and missed calls she received through the day, including from him, she decided against it and dialed his phone. He was far, probably busy, but she felt like hearing his voice might somehow ease her pain. When she was sent to voicemail directly, she felt her heart ache. She didn't know how much she needed him until she couldn't reach him.

_You've reach Kurt McVeigh's voicemail, I'm away for the moment, please leave a message._

"I - Kurt, it's me. You've probably heard, but- Will -"

Stopping to swallow the sob that was about to get out, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm fine. I love you. Please call me back", and without giving him the chance to hear her distress through the phone, she hung up.

She had managed to control most of her emotions in front of her collegues, but now that everybody had left the office, and that she was left alone, dealing with papers concerning her dead bestfriend, she felt more vulnerable than ever. She knew someone had to manage HR, she just wished it didn't have to be her. At the same time, she wanted to make sure that everythig was in order. She would make sure he left the same way he lived, straight and proud, and she would fire any client she had to in order to make that happen. She made sure no one discredited him when he was alive, and she will make sure no one dared now. Looking up from the form she was filling, her gaze met with the empty office in front of her. There was no light, no empty glass of scotch, and mostly, no one. Looking through the glass, she got lost in memories they got to share together in his office. Late nights working, celebrations, defeats, confessions. His office wasn't only an office, it was the place where they got to develop a friendship that got stronger with each year that passed. She never knew why it was his office and not hers, and it never bothered her, until now, when all that was left from it was hurt and sorrow.

°°°

When Kurt landed in Chicago, it was already late, thanks to timezones. He thought maybe he should've texted her, seeing that she didn't answer his calls. He knew that she was going through a lot and he couldn't blame her. At least, he had to believe that she wasn't hurt. If something had happened to her, he would've known, at least he hoped.

After getting through border's control, he followed the signs to the exit, hoping to find a car available.

Once he rushed into the first car he saw, he gave the address of Diane's appartment. Even if she wasn't there, it was a 25 minutes drive, which gave him time to change destination if needed. Opening his phone, he felt relieved to have a voicemail from her. At least, this gave him a confirmation that she was indeed "fine".

_"I - Kurt, it's me. You've probably heard, but- Will -"_

Hearing her voice, that somehow sounded an octave higher than usual, saddened him. He knew it was probably hard to talk about what happened, let alone over the phone. If he could simply take her pain away, he would.

_"I just wanted to tell you I'm fine. I love you. Please call me back"._

Once he heard the sound meaning that her message ended, he didn't need more to press the calling button.

°°°

The illuminating screen of her phone made her wake up from her imaginary transe, which made her sigh. However, looking at the name that appeared, her expression softened.

"Hey", she answered.

"Hey"

"I'm glad to hear from you", she said quietly. Before he could say anything, she added "how was trial?"

"Diane", he said softly. "Shouldn't we-"

"Please, I - not now. Please just talk to me, I want some peace from it all".

"Okay. Where are you though?"

"Still at the office", she sighed. It wasn't unusual for her to work late, but today, she wished it were under better circumstances.

"Hold on", he answered, holding his phone to tell the driver to change the address. "Okay I'm back".

"Are you in a car?", she asked, frowning even though he couldn't see her.

"Yes. Stay there alright, I'm on my way".

"You're - what?"

Kurt, who already wasn't a big talker, didn't really want to have this conversation over the phone, mainly with a stranger standing in front of him.

"I went to the airport as soon as I heard, I should be in the lobby in 15 minutes"

"Kurt, that's -", she began, shocked.

"We'll talk okay", he said, hoping to reassure her as much as he could over the phone.

"Okay", she answered, still surprised. "See you soon then".

"I love you"

"I love you too"

And on that note, she hung up, trying to understand what just happened. Somehow, she felt like a weigh had been left off her shoulders.

°°°  
After paying for the cab, Kurt grabbed his bag and made his way to the entrance of the building. Knowing that there was no guard to let him in at this hour, he took the phone that was connected to the gates and called Diane's office.

When she answered, he simply said "hey, it's me". And without hesitating, she gave him access to the doors "You can come in now". And without saying anything further, he hung up and walked over to the elevators. He knew 28 floors were a lot, it was not his first visit, but he never felt so impatient to see the two digits appear again to announce his arrival. When the doors opened, he immediately saw her walking in his direction.

From afar, he could see her smile slightly in his direction, which sadly contrasted with the redness in her eyes.

"I can't believe you bailed on them", she laughed quietly once she reached him, instinctively placing her right hand on his arm. "You know they're going to be really pissed about losing an expert?"

"Well", he hissed, placing his hand on her shoulder and rubbing his thumb against it "There was somewhere else I needed to be"

Smiling sadly, she looked at him so profoundly that she wished he could feel how much admiration she felt for him in this instant. There was no words for how much she loved this man and for how glad she was that he came back.

"Thank you", she simply said, after swallowing her feelings. Not more, not less, only those two words that meant everything.

Without adding anything, not that it was necessary, he tightened the grip he had on her shoulder, extensing his arm to the other side, and brought her to his chest. Immediately, both of her arms met behind his back, bringing him closer. Letting her head rest against his shoulder and the crook of his neck, as he placed a kiss on her temple, she finally let herself relax. Secured in his arms, she didn't have to hide anymore. She could let her pain fly away and he would be there to surround her grief with his love. Releasing the tension she had accumulated, she got surprised when she heard her own sobs break the silence.

"I'm sorry", she quietly said.

"It's okay", he simply answered, lowering his head to look at her, as she slightly broke their embrace, keeping one hand on his back, as the other rested on his ribs.

"I can't believe he's gone", she stated, looking around her.

"I'm so sorry Diane", he answered, placing both of his arms on her cheeks to wipe away her tears.

Nodding, she placed both of her hands on his forearms, as his hands still rested on her neck.

"Let's go home", she answered, closing her eyes as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Okay", he said, as they both got closer to fill the void between their lips, in the most delicate and meaningful kiss.

Her bestfriend was gone. She will always be left with an empty space in her heart, dedicated to him. Time will not bring him back. But with time, she would learn how to heal and to honour his memory. She would never be the same, but she knew that with her husband by her side, she wouldn't have to go through grief alone. His love will allow her to mourn in peace and to grow stronger out of it, because in the end, that's what Will would want of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and for living some feels with me xx  
(Also those of you from ff.net, I promise I willl update IWYTBT soon enough, thanks for sticking with me)


End file.
